fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Wong
Lola Esther Wong is a recurring character on Fuller House. Lola is Ramona Gibbler's best friend, the Fuller House equivalent of Full House's Michelle Tanner and Denise Frazer friendship dynamic. She is somewhat materialistic, in that Jackson is able - at least in part - to 'buy' her affection with gifts, specifically the signed Giants jersey in "A Giant Leap." The quality of her character takes a hit when she slips up in class and reveals that her mother built her science project for her. She comes across as even more spoiled when she complains to Jackson that ruining her volcano project means her mother will have to make another one for her. She is portrayed by Ashley Liao. Relationships Ramona Gibbler (Friend) Thanks to Jackson's failed escape plan, Lola is the first friend Ramona makes as a new student at Van Atta Middle School. Lola thought Ramona was "so cool!" for trying to ditch, and then being marched to the principal's office suggesting that she is intrigued by her care free nature. The two quickly become best frineds, and Ramona soon join Lola's group of friends. Jackson Fuller (Ex-boyfriend) Jackson has a crush on Lola (although he barely existed to her before she became friends with Ramona) but after his actions in The Not-So-Great Escape, she now remembers him as the one who ruined her volcano project in science class. After a while Lola warms up to Jackson who does things for her like he gets her a Giants jersey using Matt Harmon's credit card to pay for it in A Giant Leap. After kissing him in Love Is In The Air, Jackson begins referring to her as his "bae" though she tells him she only likes him as a friend. However, after Jackson defends Ramona against Popko in Girl Talk by making a mean viral video of him similar to what Popko did with Ramona, Lola admits that she likes him and asks if he would like to have lunch together the next day. They broke up in the Season 3 episode Declaration of Independence. Appearances Season 1 *The Not-So-Great Escape *The Legend of El Explosivo *Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party *War Of The Roses *A Giant Leap *Love Is In The Air Season 2 * Welcome Back * Mom Interference * A Tangled Web * Girl Talk * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion * Nutcrackers * Happy New Year, Baby Season 3 * Declarations of Independence * Fast Times at Bayview High Trivia *Along with Jackson and Ramona, Lola attends the same school D.J. and Kimmy did at that age - Van Atta Junior High - which has since changed to Van Atta Middle School. *Ramona and Lola are on the Van Atta Middle School dance team together. *Lola loves dancing and Red M&M's. Lola's dream is to have her own horse. *Similar to Kimmy, Lola doesn't do her own school work. Unlike Kimmy, Lola gets her mother to do her homework for her. Lola then lies to her teachers about doing her own homework. Where as Kimmy copied off of D.J.'s school work. *Lola is the second Asian American character in the "Full House" franchise. The first being Stephanie's childhood crush Harry Takayama. *Lola owns a tarantula pet named Spot. *She is similar to Kimmy Gibbler. Quotes TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Reccuring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Friends of: Ramona Gibbler Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Fuller House Characters Category:Friends of: Jackson Fuller Category:Main Characters